In many designs of piezoelectric multilayer components, electrode layers are applied only on a part of a piezoceramic layer. The remaining region on the piezoceramic layer is, therefore, electrically insulating in order to avoid short circuits between an external contact and an electrode layer of opposite polarity. This region free of an electrode layer can be referred to as an inactive zone.
Since the electrical operating voltage between electrode layers of opposite polarities is applied only in the central region, that is to say in the active zone of the multilayer component, only this central region can expand on account of the inverse piezoelectric effect. In this case, the piezoceramic layers arranged between electrode layers of identical polarity expand to a lesser extent, such that a mechanical clamping can occur between the inactive zone and the active zone of the multilayer component. This clamping effect reduces the total expansion of the multilayer component, which constitutes a disadvantage for the application thereof.
PCT patent publication WO 2006/087871-A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 7,598,660 disclose a piezoelectric multilayer component comprising laterally fitted, crack-inducing, electrically conductive layers.